


This Is Anything But Simple

by littleberd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Petra Ral, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Armin Arlert, Beta Bertolt Hoover, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Marco Bott, Beta Moblit Berner, Everything but Eren/Levi is a side relationship, F/F, M/M, Omega Grisha Yeager, Omega Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Soul Bond, True Mates, after his titan reveal, in a different light, sooooo everything from Eren's "capture"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: Erin is a Beta. Heknowsthat. Hell! His Father, before he had disappeared, had been declaring him one since he was 4 years old.Well, his very shady Father also had something to do with the whole transforming into a Titan deal in the first place. So maybe Grisha Yeager shouldn't be used as a trusted source.>***<Levi thought his mate was dead. Had read all the reports and no unclaimed and un-bonded had escaped Shinganshina.But, how then, is an unclaimed, un-bonded Omega, who's registered as a Beta in all government documents, and had been in Shinganshina during the fall of Wall Maria, become a cadet after the tragedy, and is currently slumped in the arms of two of the kid's friends, giving off the exact scent that's been haunting his every sleeping thought since the news of that massacre in the kid's hometown?And damn, that was another thing. Eren Yeager is years younger than him.Why'd my true-mate have to be a barely legal brat?





	1. Regret

Levi honestly hated publicly parading through the crowds, more like wading at this point, the streets narrow enough as it is without people cluttering it with their gag-worthy personal hygiene and body odor. When they left they'd always send most of his men off to their deaths smiling and cheering like they were going to eradicate the Titans until not a single gender-less giant had a nape intact, but in his own mind he knew they were just happy they weren't in his subordinates places. And when they returned through those damn gates again, there would be no celebrating, no cheers of triumph. It was always the same. What hurt him the most was the loved ones of those who died, the complete denial of their deaths for most, and of others the silent lost glazed eyes reminding him too much of the dumb beasts that caused the tragedies in the first place. Like they didn't believe their brave and terrified sons and daughters who were slaughtered could have really suffered such a fate. The only solace he could give himself was that it was over quickly with most, true MIAs always haunted him though, if they were alive and well, and left behind he would always get the insistent urge to clean. To clean out the terrible guilt gnawing at his heart to such an extent even a Titan would stop chewing on after so long.

It punches him in the gut without warning. **sunshine essence in fresh laundry, warm liquid bergomot and clean air.** Levi resists the urge to scan the mob of civilians, gritting his teeth in hopes of it staying just a little longer. _It's that scent again. So I really_ wasn't _going crazy when we left for this tour._ Levi narrows his eyes, examining the mane of his horse for dirt. _I can't look, whoever they are, they don't deserve me and my fuckton of problems._

Levi takes a deep breath out, raising his head slowly as he looks straight ahead, right between his horse's ears at the soldier in front of him. Refusing to acknowledge the Alpha instincts in him to track the scent down and make it **his**.

He ignores the woman that asks where her mate is. Levi can't answer her, simply trotting on. Because the only Moses in his company was eaten, the only remains they could find was a severed arm which one of Moses' childhood friends gave to her in a few moments. Levi clutches his horse's reigns enough to make his pale grip corpse white. The young woman's anguished screams echo down the lane as he hears her crumble to the ground. The now one-sided bond completely gone and leaving the young thing little better of than her mate. 

_I could never let that happen. Bonds are weakness incarnate. And it would only hurt my mate in the end, I would be like Moses one day. I won't allow that future to come to pass._

>>>>>>>>>>> A few short hours later<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Levi couldn't believe the news spilling in, that a Titan over 50 meters tall existed, that it had peeked over the walls no Titan has ever gotten through like a child peering at a candy case, and had then unleashed hell on earth by kicking Wall Maria's gate clean through.

The scent he had longed for had been just inside that gate when he had paraded through. The reports of survivors from Shinganshina were nothing but depressing, no un-mated had gotten away, their unclaimed scents had drawn the Titans to them faster than flies to a cart full of shit. Couples and children were the only ones that survived, those were few and far between, even rarer was the odd unclaimed guards that flew away rather than becoming a liability to both the citizens and their battalion.

Levi stands from his desk and walks to his personal quarters. Having sent the reports for Hange to handle, the mad scientist Beta was one of the only two he had ever divulged his chance encounter with **_THE_** scent to. Hange would understand, she had lost her mate long ago but soul-bonds never healed. They would simply fester and ache. Some people got lucky, found an obsession to take the edge off of the pain. Hange's was studying Titans, the same creatures that stole her mate away from her all those years ago. He couldn't blame her for coping. Levi didn't understand why his heart felt so much worse than it had earlier today. He never bonded them, never met them, hell he didn't have the GUTS to even look up and glance among the crowd where his true mate had been, safe and alive and probably searching for _**HIM**_ as much as he had been trying to avoid them. He did not sleep that night, nor will he for many years. Regret had taken his guilt's place. Funny, his heart seems to have been swallowed whole. Something he hopes his true-mate did not have to suffer through. Being digested alive...

Levi bolts to the bathroom and dry heaves for several minutes, throat course and raw from the horrid strain.

But still nothing compared to the agony of his soul as righteous fury pumped through his veins in icy rivers. _I've lost my friends... my family... and now, my true-mate to those hulking sonova bitches._

" **No. This _isn't_ over. I'm gonna put a _stop_ to this. I'll kill them _all_. _EvErY. LaSt. ONE!_** "


	2. In Dungeons Deep Where Dark Things Sleep

**********Eren**********

"Do you have any questions?"

Eren's head whips towards the voice, his head revolting in the unanticipated speed, his neck making a pop and his forehead throbbing from the oncoming signs of a migraine and a case of vertigo.

_Scout Regiment Special Forces Leader, Commander Erwin..._

Who is sitting in a chair on the other side of the bars, legs crossed and hands resting in his lap, eyes open and compassionate. Looking to sooth a very unexpectedly frightened Eren. An Alpha who is concerned, in contrast to the intimidating glare boring into his skull by none other than the most feared and idolized...

**gulp**

_...Captain Levi of the Scout Regiment Special Forces... who has been given the title, Humanities Strongest._

"W-where am I an-and, w-what-", Eren stutters, scents reaching his nose in over-powering waves. Eren almost gags but there's one scent that is slowly overtaking the other odors and eradicating them. Leaving only a clean pristine perfume of open fields and never ending sky, of rain and sunshine. _It smells like Freedom!_ Eren slowly leans forward toward where ever that exhilarating and mind-blowing scent is coming from, losing the ability of speech with each centimeter closer he becomes. His lungs are working over time trying to inhale every particle of that smell, iris's a small jade corona being eclipsed by his pupils as they dilate.

There's a sudden cold chill running up his spine, followed swiftly by a sudden punch of heat to his gut, instantly sweat starts to drip down his body.

"As you can see it's quite evident... Let's just say you're in a Dungeon. At the moment you're in Military Police Custody. They finally gave us permission to speak to you only a few moments ago." Erwin answers. The scent not coming from him, Eren knows. Attention drawn away from him and toward the source.

**clink**

Eren's eyes retrace their tracks, zeroing in on the key being held up by Erwin. His Father's Key. _The_ Key, the one that hopefully he didn't think up in a daydream that opens the cellar of his destroyed childhood home. The answers buried underneath the very same debris that doomed his own mother.

"That Key... to the cellar..."

"Yes, it's yours. I'll return it to you later. The cellar of Dr. Yeager's home in the Shinganshina District where Titans breached Wall Maria. Where you were born. That's where the secret to the mystery of your Titan transformations is. Is that correct?" It's plainly obvious, that this, Erwin states, holds not a single inflected questioning word from his lips. Big blue eyes watching Eren like a hawk's, there's a weird gleam to his eyes that makes Eren uncomfortable, a manic glimmer, fervent with a hunger for knowledge.

Eren doesn't know how, but before he can stop it, a pitiful whine trickles from between his clenched teeth and his eyes scrunch closed in embarrassment.

_What the fu-_

A quiet tsk has Eren's eyes flashing open and locking onto the most insanely feral looking silver eyes he's ever seen. The intimidation radiating off of Captain Levi is nearly unbearable. But he still manages to stutter out an answer, "Ye-yeah, that's what my dad said... I think."

"You've lost your memory, and your old man's gone MIA, that must suck for you. If it's not a cover up." Levi presses, intimidating, snide, and altogether suspicious, "So did you forget your secondary gender too? Or are you just the latest presenter in recorded history?"

"Levi. We've already concluded he has no reason to lie. You know that." Erwin reassured, hands gesturing in a placatory manner. But his eyes shoot towards Levi like the edge of a knife, but when they once again rest on Wren they've dulled to the sharpness of a butterknife. "In fact, that's _all_ we know. Let's leave the topic of your secondary gender alone for a moment. But for now, I feel the most important thing is to ask about your intentions."

"My... my what? I don't understand... and what does me being a Beta have to do with anything?" The wrinkle between Eren's eyebrows intensifies.

Erwin steeples his fingers, thoughts straightforward and calculating, "This key of yours will likely answer all if not more questions. But, if we want to check out that cellar, we'll need to venture back to Shiganshina. Sealing the breach there how you did in Trost would be the best way to accomplish that. Which means we'll need your special power. Unfortunately, anyway you slice it, it's a Titan that will determine our fate. And seeing how your titan form is closer to human proportions than the run of the mill titans, along with the fact that the Armored titan and Colossal titan seem to have intelligent, the prime conjecture among the higher ups is that the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan most likely possess the same ability as yourself. So your intentions are the key, the key to saving humanity."

Eren's father's key glimmers in the torchlight from Edwin's grip. _I can... save humanity?_

"I don-"

"He's asking what the hell you want to do, do I have to dumb it down any lower for you?" Levi growls, pinning Eren with his same intense silver gaze, "So what do you want to do Eren?"

The sound of his name leaving Levi's lips gives him chills and makes the sweltering feeling intensify. _What I... want... to do?_

All the years of struggle. The undying, one track mind that dubbed him "suicidal bastard" among the 104th. His father's warning. Armin's grandfather saying good bye. His own mother being chewed in front of his young eyes.

_What I want... to do..._

The long forgotten memory that fueled his motivation. The realization of his goal in life on the crowded stinking boat as he watched his small childhood world being devoured by monsters and flames. The grave words he had snarled and meant to do with every fiber of his being at the incredibly young age of 11.

_No. This isn't over. I'm gonna put a stop to this. I'll kill them all. EvErY. LaSt. ONE!_

" **I want to join the scouts. And then I'm going to eradicate every Titan I see.** " Eren seethes, jade eyes contracting in wrath, now his bright irises are taking over with a tiny slotted ebony pupil in it's center.

Levi's own contract, silver hued blue a lighting with desire. A soft hmm of interest echoes loudly after the silence that follows the insurmountable oath Eren had yelled.

"Not bad." Levi nudges Erwin with a hand, never taking his eyes off of Eren's, "Erwin, I'll take responsibility of him. Let the higher-ups know. I don't necessarily trust him, though. If he betrays us or goes out of control, I'll kill him on the spot. The top brass won't complain. Because I'm the only one cut out for this."

"Levi I don't think that is wi-"

Levi snarls at Erwin, cutting his superior off. The wild look in his eyes is something he's never witnessed from the hardened criminal turned soldier. "I don't give a shit what you think is wise Erwin. I don't make promises I can't keep." The Alpha turns back to Eren, hands soon gripping the bars separating the two. But it almost seems that the purpose is the opposite than it's original intention as Levi's grip turns white as he breaths in and his eyes stay locked onto the poor boy behind the bars. "You're in. I'll make you a member of the Scouts."


	3. Bite Me

\----------Eren POV--------

A few moments later Alpha guards begin escorting Eren out. Six in total, an array of different crests two from the Survey Corps, two from the Military Police, and a pair from Wall Rose. 

The Survey Corps officers each gripped a shoulder and a shackled arm behind his back, Eren struggling to keep his legs with the pain radiating through his spine and his abdomen, while the Rose Officers positioned themselves as the rear guard and the Military Police lead the way.

One of the Survey Corps kept sniffing at him and when Eren finally tilted his head through the ache to look at him with a glare the tall mustached Alpha honest to the goddesses smirked.

Eren turns away in disgust. _Why am I not surprised. Even the Survey Corps have assholes._

Now Eren wasn't the smartest knife in the cutlery drawer but he wasn't entirely unable to connect some dots that needed to be connected. First was his second gender being called into question. That was his first clue.

Yes he hadn't experienced presenting as his Mother described it. But Grisha Jeager had explained that it just meant he was a Beta. But with this whole turning into a titan via biting himself... His father's words are dubious at best and an out right lie at worst.

And thirdly there was the abdominal pain. From all the horror stories he'd heard, when presenting, Omegas were the only dynamic that felt lower back pain... In addition they would typically go straight into heat. Which would cause their true Alpha mate, if they had already presented, to go into rut upon smelling them.

Alpha's were much the same in that their Omega mate, if they were the eldest in the coupling, would go into heat if their alpha presented and went into rut.

Betas were lucky in that they didn't have an unlucky week of self pleasuring or sex with a potential stranger. Their scent would change slightly from the neutrality of an unpresented child to something herby. But they also had the freedom of choice because they had no true mate. They could attach themselves to an already mated couple to create a triad. Or they could pair off with another Beta.

Now to reiterate, Eren wasn't stupid.

The sudden ability to smell scents and the unfamiliar submissive actions had all but kicked out any doubts he had had. As scary as facing the facts really is in this situation Eren had to if he wanted to survive through this situation.

All too soon the Military police broke rank to open a giant pair of doors. The air hits Eren straight in the gut, the assaulting scents of anger and fury and terror make him whimper.

But he refuses to bow his head, eyes straight forward and teeth gritted with determination.

\-----------Levi POV----------

Premier Dollas Zachery sits heavily in his seat, gesturing to the Military Police to take the floor. "To begin. The military police will now present their case."

A spindly and slovenly Alpha, with shit brown hair, stands, fist pressed firmly against his chest in a salute. Voice nasally and patronizing even in tone. The alpha our spies have confirmed to be an untouchable at the head of the highly illegal omega slave trade running rampant throughout all of the walls. His direct interest in Eren is disturbing and I can just imagine the dollar signs such a unique 'specimen' would sell for on the black market. "Thank you. My name is Nile Dock. I am Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation after thorough examination, subject Eren Jeager should be disposed of immediately."

The clawing on my insides only intensified. The sickening smell coming off of the bastard combined with the brat's terrified scent began to sting my nose. Nile nods his head to Eren in a half mocking and half resigned manner.

"We acknowledge that Jeager's ability played a part in turning back the latest Titan incursion; however, as has been stated, his mere existence has been creating a swell of rebellious sentiment. For the greater good, after we have gathered all of the information that we can from him we would see him made a fallen warrior of humanity." He restates, turning back towards Premier Dollas, but side-eyeing Eren like a piece of meat.

I recognized that stare, it was one I had seen on every Alpha's face that had visited my mother. I stamp down a growl to keep my inner thoughts from being said aloud. _Keep your filthy eyes off of him._

"Unacceptable! This verminous fiend has defiled the mighty wall that heaven bestowed upon Humanity! Exterminate him NOW!" The shrill sounding wall-worshiper shrieks. _These annoying bastards are responsible for at least a third of the lives that were lost thanks to their obsessive purist beliefs. And these dickheads didn't have the responsibility of lives relying on them as they blow smoke up their ass. They're fucking walls not some sacred collection of idols. Their job is simple and something I respected up until the big bastard decided to kick a door in and allow the smaller fucks through. Their job_ was _simple, keep the hungry monsters out and the cattle in. But toss in a bunch of religious nuts and a titan with intelligence... and then it becomes an even bigger waste of time._

Premier Dollas rolls his eyes as he knocks his hand against the tabletop. "Alright alright. And now I'd like to here the scout regiments proposal."

Erwin stands promptly eyebrows seen in all their fuzzy glory. "Yes sir. As the commander of the survey corps, I, Erwin Smith propose the following. Let Eren join our ranks, reinstate him as a full member of the scouts. And we will utilize his titan ability to retake wall maria. That is all."

I glare at him from the corner of my eyes. _You shouldn't have added that last part idiot. That implies you're going to off him as soon as he fulfills his purpose dumbass._

"Is that it?" Premier Dollas asks.

_Erwin I swear-_

"Yes. With his assistance sir I'm sure we can reclaim wall Maria. Ergo I think our top priority is pretty clear."

I shift my glare towards the Premier. Hoping to convey that NO Eren being disposed of afterwards is NOT part of the plan damn it.

"Quite bold. And I assume if you were to get clearance where do you plan to launch this operation from? Commander Pixis the wall in Trost has been completely sealed... Is that correct?" Dollas asks, gaze lingering on me for just a second longer than a natural sweep would allow.

"Yes. I doubt its gate will ever open again thanks to that young man's ability." Pixis rasps. A wink from the old man at me settles the clawing just the slightest.

It rages again when the brat's scent sharpens. His pheromones beginning to pervade the room.

I understand why when a merchant pig slams his meaty fist down and squeals the stupidest idea that could spew out of his brown-nosing mouth, "But that's RIDICULOUS! Our time and money would be better spent sealing up all the other gates, they're the only places in the wall the colossal titan can break through right? Let's just reinforce the damn things and wash ourselves of the entire affair."

"Shut your mouth you filthy pig. If you can't understand what doesn't need saying you spineless dog. With a titan on our side we can finally return to wall Maria!" one of our grunts shouts. _I'm gonna have to remember to promote that soldier._

The idiot continues to shout his opinion louder when no one is listening to it anymore, "We don't have time for your childish antics or your delusions of grandeur-"

When the stupid alpha swine startles Eren enough to get a whimper I intervene,"Squealing louder isn't going to help your case pig. While we're bolstering our defenses what do you think the titans are going to be standing idly by. And by _we_ can't afford do you mean anyone OTHER than your fat merchant friends? Do you pigs even realize that our people are struggling... just to SURVIVE off what little land we have left?"

"I'm simply saying that sealing the gates is the only guaranteed protection we've got-"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE you VILE belligerent heretic! Are you really suggesting we lowly humans meddle with Wall Rose?!? A gift to us from on high!?!" _And here comes the wall humper._ "The wall is a miracle, it's divinity transcends human comprehension. Don't you understand?!?"

The yelling match soon grows so loud that even Hanji seems to be getting annoyed if their twitching is anything to go by.

Premier Dollas finally thinks it wise to interrupt them with 5 resounding smacks on his pedestal. " **ORDER!** I ask that you save your personal sentiments for a more appropriate venue... Now then Mister Jeager, I have a question for you."

The air stills and I swear I can here an annoying cricket somewhere from the military police's stands. I sneer at the thought of insects inside the courtroom. _So help me if they brought filthy vermin in with them and spread those nasty little shits I'm going to thoroughly clean every last stinking one of them until they understand what MY definition of hygiene is._

"As a soldier you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanities call. Can you still serve by controlling your abilities?"

I narrow my eyes at the runt. _You better answer carefully brat._

"Yes, I will sir."

_Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots._

"Is _that_ so?" Premier Dollas rifles through a stack of papers and pulls out a file, "This report from Trost contradicts that statement. Just after transforming, it seems you made an attempt to crush Mikasa Ackerman."

His scent changes drastically, the disbelief from the stinking brat is palpable. I honestly don't think he could lie if he wanted to, kid is an open book to anyone with a nose. _This could spell bad news for Eren._

"And who is this Mikasa Ackerman?" Dollas requests. A girl with black hair and eyes as steely as my own reluctantly steps forward.

"Me... that would be me sir."

"Alright then, is it true that Eren Jeager assaulted you while he was in titan form?" She bites her lip as she stares at Eren, hesitation and worry for Eren plain as day on her face. _Brats these day really have no ability in the poker face department._

And then it hits me. _Shit, that's one of the kid's friends. If she tries to cover for him then any case in his favor could be thrown out._

The soldier next to her seems to talk some sense to her and she states the truth in a loud clear but shaky voice, "Yes... all of that's true."

And the rabble is back to their loud mouth ways.

Eren's scent changes minutely, the fear and terror, the disbelief and undoubtedly potent sorrow swirl in a sickening mix. My teeth ache and the scratching is back with a vengeance. The need to comfort him nearly buckling my knees.

"However,"

Her conviction is deafening, as silence returns and not even that damn cricket is audible,"He also saved my life. Twice before, and in each circumstance he was using his titan ability. The first, shortly after Trost fell. I was nearly killed by a titan, but then Eren came. He stepped in and protected me. The second time, he transformed to shield Armin and I from cannon fire. I implore you to take these facts into consideration."

_Smart girl. If it were any other crowd they might have taken it into consideration. But the military police have their ways of getting what they want._

"Objection!" I narrow my eyes at Nile, _Knew it. This bastard wants nothing more than for his sick proposal to be accepted._ The investigation regarding the military police and their illicit activities in the omega slave trade is all but confirmed in that scent of his and half of the alpha fucks in the damn pews.

"I have reason to believe that the omega pheromones she is being exposed to are playing a key part in her testimony."

_Bullshit. Did those cannons fire themselves yesterday? Was it not written in the fucking report that there were two soldiers trying to negotiate with them to stop firing? And out of cowardice or stupidity, or both in that situation, they had wasted supplies on a brat and his two cadet friends rather than keep to their orders and fight the ACTUAL rampaging titans that were still plaguing the area? Or did they just leave that part blank in their report to save face._

"Mikasa Ackerman was orphaned at a young age and was subsequently taken in by the Jeager pack, although Eren Jeager did not allegedly know he was an omega, she could have been exposed to his sway since the beginning, she is an alpha after all. Once more our own internal investigation into this matter lead to a most shocking discovery."

The scent coming off of the boy was becoming denser and coagulating in droves, but the fire in his eyes was slowly coming back, as realization was forming on his face.

_Well, whatever official shit you got into can't have been as bad as my own reported past..._

"Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman at the tender age of 9... dealt with three adult kidnappers by stabbing them all of to death. Granted, this WAS done in self defense. All the same, one can not help but question the violent nature of the act. Knowing all of this... should we really invest in him the: money, man-power, and perhaps even the very fate of us all?!"

I grimace at the news. _Still not as bad as mine but in this courtroom anything they want could be enough incentive to condemn him._

And then the chaos truly turned horrendous. "MAYBE SHE'S ONE TOO!"

My eyes zeroed in on the idiot that just spouted that witch-hunt nonsense into a crowd of idiots on the verge of becoming a mob.

_**Danger, protect, need protect.** _

The smell hit me in the gut before his yelling resonated in my ears. My control over myself is waning.

" **Now hold on a second! Maybe I'm a monster that you want dead. But you leave my sister out of this!** "

_I have to keep calm or else-_

And then one of those military police morons decided that a yelling distressed omega having his one living pack member threatened while being chained to a post was dangerous enough to be put down on the spot.

**_/\/\/-**

I blearily licked my lips, copper enveloped my taste buds in an unusually forgiving sweetness while the scent that had been driving me up the goddamn walls moments before faded to a pleasant dulled tone, sated and content... for now. I was clutching the source of it. Licking the surface while it sighed in sleep and was completely limp in my arms.

My awareness comes back to me swiftly as I lift up the brats head. I take note of his neck and the mating mark I had undeniably left. It was steaming ever so slightly but the parts that were healed had scar tissue.

"Because no one from the side of the military police's pews can attempt to be an adult today... here's a better choice to make. Eren Jeager is my true mate, and I just bonded with him in front of every single person in this godforsaken stuffy ass courtroom. As you can plainly see, "I tilt his neck to the side, wound steaming but was healing rather beautifully into a large scar over his scent gland. "The mark is holding. My claim is legitimate. Now, because we all know the effects of a mating mark, let's play some trivia shall we?"

I lower Eren to the ground and lift the bar, holding him in place, up and out of the ground with ease. Much to the chagrin of the wimpy officers that had struggled to lift the stupid piece of metal earlier when they set it down. I dropped it and picked up Eren in a bridal carry.

"What happens when one mate dies and another lives. hmm?" My ears hear nothing, silence, beautiful fucking silence reigns.

"When one dies the other wastes away or becomes broken goods according to most of you religious assholes." I answer for them, side-eyeing the said head honcho who sputters indignantly. My eyes narrow further which shuts him up quickly enough.

"Now, I know for a fact... that if MY mate were to die, in anything BUT a natural death... I would come looking for whatever sonnova bitch did it. And if my reputation proceeds me, which it does... then you pigs know that I'm lauded as the absolute best at killing titans." I openly walk towards the idiot with the rifle. They wisely put it away, and I left phase towards the Premier's direction in my wanderings.

"...Now how do you suppose I got so good at slicing napes?" The Premier gulps, after all he had been one of the few that knew of my origins.

The question is floating in the air now, but it's far too late for them to ask. That time past long ago.

"You're all wondering right? See, no one really asks that question when they see me, they just see "humanities strongest soldier"... what most of you _swine_ don't realize is that title isn't my first. I use to go by a LOT of them, some made up, some that I still find amusing, but most of all they're not even close to being a pure righteous figure of humanity. In fact, my _favorite_ one is something a lot more terrifying from my younger, underground days."

The mention of "underground" seems to catch some attention. Eyes widening in surprise.

"Ever heard of the Acker-Hacker?" I demand. It was a name only the most monstrous of the underworld knew, and my assassination marks that knew of it? Every single one dead. But the twinge in Nile Dock's disgusting odor has me smirking, if he knew of it then he was close to a mark, close enough to one to know about the pretty little calling card I liked to give them before gutting them alive.

"No? I would hope not because those that have are on my gut-on-sight list. Ever heard of the Sweeper of the Underground?" I exclaim, nearly half of the congregation on the military police's pews turn varying shades of pale. "The only ones that should know about that one are those of you who have had dealings in the black market."

"... But I know you've all heard of this one... The **_Cleaner_**." This catches everyone's attention. Even the Scouts are gaping and looking alarmed. That Title came with a slew of illicit activities, mostly murders of a large amount of soldiers and high nobility, including the kings own little brother who lived WITHIN the same catle as the King himself.

" 'But didn't he disappear 12 years ago?' you may ask. Even some of the middle officers were fed the reported death of the scourge of the capital. Right? Ever care to think how someone who left no traces at his crime scenes died in as silly a way as a cave-in in the underground? Hmm? Was it coincidence that the greatest threat that had lived _under_ the capital died from a _cave-in_ of all things. Do you know the actual chances of that happening?" I scoff at the petrified faces of those who were shaking in their boots, "I'll tell you, about as slim a chance as a titan giving you a smooch right on your forehead. And somehow a mysteriously overly skilled cadet, who no one knew, and could kill titans as easy as breathing, just happened to suddenly appear out of thin air? Nobody made the connection?"

All eyes are on me at this moment. 

"Commander Eyebrows over there managed to have the King compromise with me after all their attempts to capture me and have me executed failed... I think the fact I showed up in his bedroom uninvited was the real kicker there. That old man's face when he opened his eyes to see me munching on an apple next to his bed was priceless. Back to the topic though. I was to join the Survey Corps and root out corruption through my own means. That was the job I was given in exchange for the underground being fed." I recount carding my fingers carefully through Eren's messy hair, picking out a few pieces of unsightly dirt he must have gotten from that cell he had been sleeping in. _I'm going to have to give him a thorough bath._

"So... with my formal introduction done. I'll leave you with this. Eren is the last Hope Humanity has of surviving. He is the turning of the tides we've been waiting for and never thought was coming. And if you kill him? Not only will we be losing our only hope... you'll be gaining a whole new enemy that knows pretty much every weakness humanities forces have. And let me tell you, I won't regret going back to my old titles. Feeding humanities sorry asses to the titans for killing my mate... sounds fair. I thought I had lost this brat in Shinganshina before, all those titans I killed since the fall of the wall? Those were in retribution to the mate I thought I had lost. Now try to imagine how much easier a target humanity's napes are in comparison to the titans I've been fighting all these years." I lift Eren up carefully, and turn away from the courtroom, Eren crooning in his sleep as I furiously scent mark the brat's head.

But before I go through those doors I glare at every single fucker that's watching us, "I'll leave what will happen to anyone who tries to interrupt our mating to your imagination."

The door slams shut with a thud as I race to carry the brat to my quarters. The awkward boner in my pants not helping me maneuver in the slightest.


	4. Uncharted Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:) here's another chapter~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be SMUT!
> 
> ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)

I can't remember what I was saying but I felt pain in my neck and then the best pleasure I've ever felt in my life, the soothing clean lemon and _tea_? scent enveloped me in its perfect downy perfume. I had not the strength to open my eyes. The burning in my lower back nearly gone, replaced by the heady warmth pumping underneath my skin.

My mind and body was limp from it, content to be held by whoever was half-cradling me in their arms. I attempted to nuzzle closer to the source of the scent as they lapped at my neck, spasms of pleasure tingling down my spine each time that tongue swipped over the wound. And then a hand grips my hair, forcing more access to my neck.

The voice talking is a smooth drawl that I can't quiet make out, my head feels like its stuffed full of cotton. When the arms around me leave unexpectedly, I nearly whimpered, and they returned swiftly, encompassing me fully as they lifted me up.

The voice continues and the scent is now so much closer. And then fingers, long slim lovely fingers, massage my scalp, as a vibrating purr further turns me into a puddle of contentment.

The arms lift me closer and soon more of that heavenly smell embraces me, the pressure on my head, marking me well with it. My body feels even warmer as something slippery coats my legs.

An indiscernible amount of time passes before I am being propped into a sitting position on a chair. I whine at the disappearance but soon my cloths are being ripped off. The cold air hits my skin, jolting me out of the pleasure just enough to open my eyes. And there, kneeling in front of me, feral gunmetal gray eyes staring into my soul with barely a pinprick of black in their center...is Captain Levi, my childhood hero...buck-naked with a hard-on standing straight up.

I gulp as more slick-

_Shit!_

I feel the sweat dripping down my skin and it feels like the air just went from pleasantly warm to being baked alive. _I'm an omega! Shit! I'm not prepared for this! I've only just presented!_

Levi inches closer during my inner turmoil, "You awake now brat?"

I'm having trouble breathing in, that scent is suffocating me, making my brain turn to mush and my limbs are as good as boiled noodles. A warm hand caresses my cheek and then it guides my chin to look at those domineering irises.

"I'm not going to do anything to you yet, we've got a whole week of your heat to go through. But I have standards that need to be met and I need to have an actual conversation with you that isn't being influenced by pheromones." He gently lifts me up, my gangly long limbs swaying in his hold, "I've prepared a bath with enough scent blocking soap to make Hanji question it. It'll tamp down the influence but not any of the body's pain."

He gulps as his eyes gaze at my neck and then slowly slide up to my own eyes, "I'm putting you in the bath now and then I'm going to scrub the filth off of you."

He steps over the lip of the tub and slowly lowers us into the warm scentless water. After a few seconds of shifting, my back is being cushioned by his chest and I can feel his dick pressing against the cleft of my ass. I know I'm about as red as a tomato at this point but the pressure in my lower back flares suddenly, I keen at the sensation.

_CRAP!_

His arms cross over my chest suddenly and I nearly bang my elbow against the side of the tub out of instinct, or would have if his arms weren't made of fricking iron. I stay perfectly still as I feel him sniffing at my neck, I shiver as his breath tickles the tiny hairs there. He growls, clutching me closer, tongue lazily stroking the mark he had made. The hint of teeth skimming over my supposedly unmarked scent gland has my body leaning into him, breath coming faster and I feel the slick between my ass cheeks thicken.

But just as suddenly, he kisses the skin and pulls away. Pouring a bucket of water over my head as I splutter from the unexpected action.

"We don't have much time kid, this soapy water will only fool our bodies for a few minutes at best. While I'm doing everything in my power right now not to pounce your ass we need to talk brass tax." He grunts in my ear, I struggle to stop any unnecessary, submissive noises.

"Y-yea-eah." I manage to stutter, swallowing the moan that almost sneacks out. The cold shampoo creeping down my scalp is soon accompanied by skilled nails lathering my hair into a pale bubbly cloud.

"Alright. First order of business brat, you are my true mate. I smelled you in Shinganshina on my way into the gate about an hour or two just before that Colossal bastard kicked in the door. I smelled you when you hadn't presented yet, and if history is to be believed... only true mates can do that, Jeager." He rasps, a hand leans my head back as I arch my back to compensate. Water streams through my hair as our eyes meet. Those sharp gunmetal eyes set my skin on fire again, I clench my teeth to keep in the groan that so desperately wants to escape.

He releases me a moment later, and I straighten my spine to it's original position. Those finger's return to run through my hair, chasing the soap from the ends with a flick of his wrist. "Today I claimed you as mine in front of the entire barn house. I've already explained to the piggy congregation that you will not come to any harm or humanity is forfeit. If they're a smart group of swine..."

A soap lathered cloth touches my nape, small circles edge their way across my shoulders, and down the tops of my arms. Even thorough on the trip back up, scrubing under my arms in precise patterns. The scrubbing continues the same way for the other arm. My chest is next on the list apparently, the rag moving center to side, brushing against my nipples just enough for them to perk. But his cleaning doesn't stop until the cloth is resting on the happy trial of hair starting just below my navel. More water washes away the suds, the pain in my lower back increasing from sensitivity, the flames stoked in my core rising a few degrees more.

"They'll mind their own damn business and not touch what isn't theirs. But knowing what I know, that herd isn't use to not getting their way. And their methods are exceptionally tasteless. So they'll try every dirty trick in the book to steal you away from me, Eren. Under different circumstances I wouldn't even consider mating you until you were ready, heat or not. But we're going to be trapped in my quarters for a little more or a little less than seven days." His hands push me forward and the cloth rubs along my spine, continuing down and stopping hesitantly above the small of my back.

"If we haven't completed the bond by the end of our combined heat and rut Jeager, they'll see to it that you never see the light of day again."

He empties the basin above my back, water cascading along my ribcage. I sit back up and ignore the burn of fire licking my insides as my dick accidentally slides against my leg. The surprise friction releasing a small sob of pleasure before pain shoots out to replace it. Levi crosses his arms across my shoulders, hands but a few inches away from my face. Every cuticle pristine, nails neat and short, soft and pale but riddled with small pink scars.

"But with that tool, Nile Dock, the more likely possibility is that they'll secret you off to an exotic omega house for the nobility and pump you full of heat inducers Eren. And then they'll let the rich pigs take turns and fuck you to death. I know what those sadistic pricks are capable of. However-"

His elbow is locked under my chin and his legs are entwined with mine. My air cuts off with every breath in and returns every time he breaths out. The heat coming off of his dick that's trapped between our bodies makes the ache inside nearly unbearable. I scrabble for purchase but the tub is too smooth and Levi's arms aren't budging an inch. "That last scenario isn't an option in my book. But there is an alternative." 

He nuzzles into my damp locks as he croons in a deep, calming voice, the sound disjointed from the actions he is performing. "I'll kill you, Jeager. Right here. Right now. You'll pass out from the lack of air if I continue applying pressure for a little more than five seconds, and if I remain longer, it will block the oxygen from traveling to your brain. I will kill you in the least violent and painful way possible. I may be a murderer, a liar, and a thief. But I am also your **Alpha** , and I promised my mother long ago that I would not abandon my true mate as hers did. I will take care of you. I will grant any wish I possibly can. If it is your own death you want, then I'll offer my own blood soaked hands to do the job. Nothing but the best for you Eren, and mine are the best in the business."

The lips against my ear are soft and smooth as they whisper on, voice rigid and cold compared to his voice moments before. His hold loosening gradually. "But your suffering has been off the table from the start. And if I were to kill you, after your heart beats its last I would eradicate every living thing from this world, titan or pig. I will be unpredjudiced in my killings. And I will keep killing till the very breath leaves my body."

Finally completely free from the hold I treasure the air that I can breathing as I cough to regain what my lungs had been screaming for. I blink away tears as I turn and look at my supposed true mate in shocked betrayal. Expecting murderous intent, maybe even a sociopathic smirk to break the illusion of humanities strongest soldier.

But I'm floored by the pure emotions swirling in those icey depths. There's not a bit of malice in them. They're a mix of hoar frost hope and gravestone devotion, baby blue promise and stormcloud melancholy. His lips, neither tilted up nor down, a simple straight line prepared to express whichever choice is made.

"Well brat," he begins, clear and devoid of emotion, "the clock is almost out of ticks. If you don't answer within the next ten seconds I'm going to make the choice for yo-"

His words are swallowed by my answer. My hands clutch his hair and the taste of pure rain rests heavily on my tastebuds. My tears joining the cooling bathwater as his own hands crush me close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say smut? I meant teaser 
> 
> ¯\\_(́◉◞౪◟◉‵)_/¯


	5. rubba dub dub some smut in the tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut chapter I've ever... Written... 
> 
> TTUTT 
> 
> I'm scared guys...

\-----------no ones POV-----------

Levi deepens their kiss, tongues twisting, Eren's in malleable hesitance and his own with skilled ease. Hands massaging his omega's ass, right hand slipping between the youth's two tan globes. Eren groans at the action, slick squelching as Levi's fingers rub against his twitching hole. Levi breaks the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Both pairs of eyes pupils' blown with want, dicks hard and throbbing between their close bodies.

"Such a pretty brat." Levi whispers, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, an enthusiastic hickey settling proudly on Eren's Adam's apple.

Eren grips his alpha's shoulder at the suction against his neck, so very close to where he needs it but not close enough. Eren groans, arching his back as Levi circles his finger around his omega's hole. He tries to put Levi's mouth on the unmarred spot of his neck to no avail. The untouched scent gland that's dying to be torn open by sweet canines, instincts craving symmetry with a bit of blood.

"I'm no-aht a b-brat. Please j-uhst-" Levi scrapes right along the slowly swelling scent gland, chuckling at the whimper that follows.

Eren cranes his neck, whining when Levi avoids the gland altogether in favor of kneading his ass and nibbling an ear.

"Just what Eren?" The alpha whispers, taking the shell of Eren's ear between his teeth and bites down. The omega's response is muffled in Levi's neck, hips stuttering at the stimulation. Water sloshing onto Eren's back from the sudden movement.

"Just bite down and knot your beautiful ass? I don't think so bright eyes..." Levi murmurs, softly kissing each eye with reverence. Sliding his hand into Eren's hair, bending his neck back as he swipes a long firm lick against the juncture between the omega's shoulder and throat.

"We've got a week of that ahead for us sweet heart... I thought I lost you all those years ago. But you're a resilient brat, and I promised myself when I saw you slumped in your friends arms, that I would cherish you. So you're going to get the luxury treatment."

"No tears, no pain...only," Levi kisses his omega, easing a finger into Eren's tight heat," _pleasure_."

Eren squirms in Levi's hold as that single finger begins its search in the omega's sinfully tight heat for the one spot that'll have his omega turn to putty, ignoring the flair of arousal when Eren's need for friction rubs their dicks together. Water lukewarm and chilling on their heated bodies.

"I-I... Plea-gaaah!" Eren quivers, drool slipping from his lips, a needy groan passes between his teeth from the sudden press on his prostate. Levi smirks, having found the little bundle of pleasure inducing nerves, rubbing circles with the pad of his middle finger.

"You keep saying please Eren, but I'm only going to knot you when you're good and ready. I'm going to stretch this virgin hole of yours and make you come from my fingers alone..." Levi growls, another finger slotting inside his omega.

Eren hisses at the burn and winces slightly at the sudden stretch, biting his lip to muffle whatever noises he might make.

"ah ah ah, " Levi chastises, jamming another finger in, sliding inside his tight heat. Eren chokes on a gasp, his alpha, taking the advantage of the distraction, kisses his mate, teeth biting plump lips as a warning. "No hiding now. You're as naked as the day you were born. There's no hiding from _me_. You chose to be my mate, that includes _**ALL**_ the bells and whistles."

Eren huffs, glaring at the alpha teasing him,"Wh-who's being a b-brat no-ah!" Eren clenches down on Levi's fourth finger, Levi levels a gloating smile at the state of his panting, heavy lidded mate. His four fingers never stopping their massage of his walls.

Levi's mouth salivates at the pretty sight. Bright eyes hazing over in pleasure, lips bitten pink, cheeks rosy and clean. His chocolate brown locks plastered to his face, still dripping from the bath water they're sitting in. The water drops that trace and flow over and around the hickies he left there on bronze skin, a boy who's never not greeted the sun. Small delicate dick perking up and leaning against his own monster of a prick. Fingers sopping wet from his mate's slick and making filthy noises as they speed up.

**Mine.**

Levi bites his own lip at the wet dream vision sitting in his lap, cock to cock, and wanting his knot. His own dick a bright angry red, having ignored his own pleasure as a willing expense to Eren's preparation.

Eren's eyes shut as another jolt courses through his spine. "Yo-your too-plea-pleaze just!" Eren begs vehemently, impatience making him grind down on his alpha's digits. Levi groans at the feeling of that heat surrounding his fingers, trying to suck him in with every roll of his omega's hips.

"You're going to be the death of me sweet heart." Levi manages to grumble, egging Eren on. His omega's grip tightens, heaving breathes as the water sloshes. Suds nearly flat and frothy in the quickly cooling water. 

"You're so beautiful Eren... By the walls I've never been so hard in my existence." Levi croons, a loud purring coming from his chest as Levi rocks in time against his Omega's stomach with measured plunges into Eren's depths.

Eren's cock twitches in anticipation, the heat at his core feels like it's burning him from the inside, skin steaming just the slightest bit in the cold water. Levi laps at Eren's neck, canines torturous in their teasing as they glide on his omega's long blushing neck.

"Ca-captai-"Levi silences that nonsense right in it's tracks, unoccupied hand wrenching Eren back by his chin and slipping his fingers out from the slick filled heat completely. "You will call me Levi, Eren. I am your Alpha, _your_ true mate, and you are my omega, you are _my_ true mate. Titles like Captain and Cadet, they can stay outside of this room with the pigs, but if you're hung up on using them then you can call me Captain outside, not in here while I'm trying to pleasure you. We are just mates to each other Eren, we are equals."

Eren sniffles at the endearment, his Alpha's steel blues piercing his heart with their sincerity as the edging on painful grip loosens and Humanities Strongest wipes the tears gathered in his eyes away. His omega nuzzles into Levi's hand, the rumbling from the alpha's chest resumes, as Levi's fingers begin their prodding once more. "Now that we've straightened that out... I think it's about time for you to get a taste of what's to come." Levi's lips twitch upwards once more at the play on words.

Levi's scent finally breaks through the scent blocking soap, invading Eren's everything. He doesn't understand how sunshine or rain could have a smell, but they do, and even more unbelievable is that they are coexisting in this loving, attentive alpha that had literally came in and swept him off of his feet and away from danger. His body radiates heat, indulging in the scent of affection and safety overwhelming any inhibitions he could have ever had.

Levi's rigorous kisses are ambrosia to his taste buds, apple tarts and earl grey tea, warm and welcome, with just the slightest bittersweet taint to those lips that makes him want to lick it out of existence. And then all at once the fire spreads through Eren at the speed of lightning, the pleasure resonating all throughout his body, from the tips of his red shivering ears to the nails of his curled toes. His cock spurts white between their bodies as the tremors from such an experience wreak havoc on his body. His Alpha's own prick and balls are hot and heavy against his quickly softening dick. Eren gasping all the while from this ecstasy.

Levi purrs at him, slowly easing his fingers out and begins rubbing circles in between the small of his Omega's back and his hips, kisses slowing in their fervor. "That's it brat, let all that collected stress go. We've got a few days, and taking it slow is tantamount for omegas, especially during their first heat." Levis soothes, breathy words caressing Eren's ear.

The Alpha slowly leans his mate back, taking the sponge to Eren and himself to rid them of the quickly drying cum across their abs. "I think it's about time to relocate, this water is filthy now and I won't stand for a dirty brat."

Still lost in bliss, all Eren can do is drowsily nod his head in agreement as his Alpha shifts to unplug the drain. "I'll pick you up in a second. Let me get some towels to dry your mop of hair so you don't get a cold."

As head strong as he is Eren attempts to stand out of spite. Like hell he was going to just sit there and be perfectly fine being swaddled like an overgrown baby, only for his legs to turn to jelly. Levi tsks at the action, catching his mate right before he almost ate bathroom tile, "Stop trying to move on your own kid, you're body's not use to my pheromones or releasing around an interested Alpha. Biology is a bitch but you've got to let me take care of you. Nobody likes being helpless, I get that. But someone hurting you is not an option, that includes _yourself_ brat. So you'll have to adhere to your body whether you like it or not. Just know if you try to pull a stunt like that again you're going to get it." The Alpha drapes a white fluffy towel around Eren's waist before picking him up as if he weighed as much as a loaf of bread, and commencing to carry him into the bedroom. Dropping him on the silk covered bed with little fanfare.

"Understand?" Levi demands, voice firm but not without warmth and exacerbated fondness. Eren's drooping off into the land of Morpheus before the last syllable leaves his mates lips, head subconsciously cuddling into the pillows.

"Looks like he's all tuckered out. Poor brat's got the stamina of... well, a brat." Levi curses at the admission, still uncomfortable with the apparent age difference between them both. "No shit Ackerman, that's because he is one and you just fingered him to sleep..." Levi holds his head in his hands at the truth. A soft whine startles him out of his self loathing.

The Alpha looks at his snoozing mate and sees the harsh wrinkles between his brows. On pure instinct Levi smooths them over with tender fingers and a kiss to each closed lidded eye. "I just hope that he doesn't come to regret his decision..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be treated as well as Eren was in this chapter lol. I know there technically was no butt sex for Levi because his finger is not his dick, but like, I'm going to get there alright?
> 
> TTUTT but seriously. Please don't hate on my inability.


	6. Things Are Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is actually real in this one I swear on my signed Levi backstory hardback manga.

Eren woke sluggishly, the heat from before spreading tentatively through his body again.

_Why hasn't it gonna away yet?_

"You've only just gotten through your first day of heat brat. A heat can last anywhere from four days to a week."

Eren stiffens at the sudden voice whispering sardonically in his ear. The Alpha presence currently spooning him makes his spine arch, rear coming into contact with a very hot, thick, and long object resting between his cheeks. A pair of hands slide along his stomach to cross his chest and rest on his shoulders, a nose nudges at his ear and soon enough a tongue caresses it.

Eren yips in surprise. The hands grip on his shoulders tighten, "Eren, breath. You've just woken up and we're going at a slow pace through your heat. As much as I want my dick in your ass I won't hurt you, but that also means that you can't suddenly start wiggling said ass against said dick and expect me not to get hard in normal circumstances... But my rut has also started and that makes it being difficult not to hump you into the mattress near impossible bright eyes."

The warmth in his abdomen crawls to a steady fever, "Le-vvi... I-I... it h-hurtsss..." Eren whimpers, his ass grinding back against Levi's growing problem. 

Levi's hand shoots to Eren's throat, nails digging into his scent gland and stopping Eren's hips dead in their tracks, his body going slack, "I know it hurts Eren, ruts feel almost exactly the same way. If any Alpha tells you different they're lying through their teeth and have never been with an omega and likely never will. But I made a promise pup, you're not going to get hurt, I'll drill it into you as many times as it takes until it finally sticks in that stubborn head of yours." Levi growls lowly, words clipped and accentuated with an insistent rub of his dick against his lower back.

Eren keens at the contact, Levi's grip tightens before slackening to a loose hold, "Granted I have experience with my ruts while you're still just a brat going through your first heat. So I'll let this transgression slide bright eyes... I know what I'm doing, you on the other hand are impatient and inexperienced. So listen to your mate shitty brat and let me love you."

Eren's words are lost when he chokes on them. Levi's hand is wrapped around his mate's previously ignored dick, and he's moving the pressure as fast as molasses. Eren gasps turn coherent as he groans, "Ev-everytime I wa-want to s-say someth-thing you pull something-g like thiss-aah!"

Levi chuckles darkly, kissing along his jaw and tugs on his ear with a small nip, "But I already know what you're going to say Eren, besides..."

" _Actions speak louder than words._ " All at once Levi's thumbing the head of Eren's dick as his other hand rolls his mate's nipple between his fingers and he mouths against Eren's scent gland.

Eren comes right then and there, releasing a high pitched whine at the over-stimulation. Levi growls as his hips stutter against Eren's ass. After a few minutes of heaving for breath, Eren glares over his shoulder, lips pouting as sea-glass meets razor's edge. "That's a... *huff* ... di-dirty move."

The ends of Levi's lips twitch upwards and his eyes narrow, irises glowing a little brighter in mischief, "That hardly counts as dirty brat. But if you want dirty... I can show you dirty."

Levi curls his wrist and Eren screams at the sensitivity as Levi repeats the action, precum collecting on Eren's dick as it's wilted state recovers. His Alpha's nose flares as an absolute flood of slick covers his own dick.

"Your ass is running like a river Eren. I think your ready. I don't think, "Levi strains, his dick throbbing in Eren's slick, hips stuttering just a little, "I could have lasted any longer anyways."

Levi flips Eren with the ease one has when turning over a feather pillow. Eren's slick covered ass and thighs are up in the air as he turns his head to side-eye his mate. "Now I'm going to do this nice and slow Eren. If your hips even twitch we're gonna have more than words. Hear me brat?"

Eren nods furiously into the pillow, high pitched whimpers coming from behind his clenched teeth. "Damn you sound so pretty Eren, you look so fucking delicious from here, so good to me Bright eyes, just for me."

Levi trails a finger from thigh to ass, collecting a bit of slick, rubbing against his hole with gentle nudging circles. Eren's breath stutters as his asshole flutters, "mmh, look at you Eren, presenting so perfectly, my omega, mine."

Eren grunts in surprise as a tongue swirls where a finger once was, "fuuuuu*hic*uuuuck Le-Levi!!" The ache in his stomach increases and his bracing arms crumble.

Levi laves at the slick and wiggles his tongue inside, licking his walls. Eren's a panting mess now, but he's still yet to move his hips. But as the intensity increases so too does the burning need to _**move**_.

"Levi-pl-pleasse pleasepleasepleassssssssssse!!!" Eren cries, tears pricking his eyes as he breathes deep stuttering breaths, trying to no avail to stave it off, to control the instinctual urge.

Levi chuckles, pulling away from Eren's twitching bud, pupils blown wide by the addictive taste of his mate. "Don't worry, you've been so good for me, Eren. Staying still, spread out just fucking right for me to see that pretty sopping wet ass... making all those insatiable noises..."

Levi rubs his dick slowly between Eren's cheeks, "And your god damn smell and taste. If everyone was like this I could relate with Titans wanting to eat humans, because you're too irresistible right now for me to restrain myself anymore." Levi's hand travels up Eren's stomach and clutches his chin, his other moving his dick to Eren's entrance.

"I want to see your eyes when I've finally made you mine." Eren's eyebrows scrunch in confusion and he chokes on his own words, keening when Levi finally gives him what he needs. His alpha's member filling him up so so good, stretching his wet walls and rubbing against his fluttering flesh. Levi groans, lapping up the tears that spill from Eren's eyes as they haze over in bliss, a sliver of drool escaping his omega's lips.

"Le-Levi, so-so mmmgh!" Levi croons as he hits Eren's prostate, instincts steering him to give them both the most pleasure they'll experience. Eren pulls Levi's hand from his chin, clutching it to his heart and pulling Levi in for a wet tangle of tongues. Levi's other hand nearly leaving bruises in Eren's hips as he sets up a steady rhythm. Eren only breaks away when the risk of passing out from lack of breath makes him.

Eren can feel the quickly forming knot bumping against his hole, the pressure of it making his knees even more unsteady. He needs it. He _**NEEDS**_ it. Eren grinds down, trying to get it in with growing aggression.

Levi leaves a trail of nips along his skin as he stops on Eren's only intact scent gland left, right at the juncture between neck and shoulder, sucking the oil there that's making his teeth ache in want, the urge to bite down killing him with _NEED_.

"-e-vi! YESs-aumphhh! Ple-pleaze! Ne-need you Al-alph-Augh! Kno-knot! _NEED_ it. Bite-gimme... Ple-pleazeee. **mate**..." Eren blubbers hysterically, hips grinding against Levi's knot, trying with all his might to suck it in as he tilts his head leaving ample room for his gland to be abused.

That's all the answer he needs. Knot plunging into Eren, quickly locking into place as his cum paints those clenching walls around his dick. Milking him for all his worth. The alpha presses his teeth into his mate's unmarked shoulder, as the blood hits his tongue and the taste changes to something that quenches his thirst rather than something that eggs it on, he laps at the wound. Kissing the torn flesh lovingly.

Eren falls into a limp bliss, muscles useless as endorphins flood from the wound. The seamen from his own dick sticky and staining his belly and the bed sheets. Levi clutches him close, hips still twitching at every little movement as he shift them both to where he's spooning Eren once more. Crooning into Eren's ear, the deep rumbling in his chest from contentment soothes the aches of his mate's body. Levi noses against the quickly scarring bond mark, their combined scents twining thickly.

Both their minds and bodies one.

**MINE!**


End file.
